


Into the Birthverse

by MistyChildontheCastle



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Maylor babies, Maylor family, Mpreg, Mpreg!!!!!, Parent Roger and Brian, Pregnant Brian, They have three (3) kids, may be deleted later, soft fluff ness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-04 20:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyChildontheCastle/pseuds/MistyChildontheCastle
Summary: Mpreg warning!!!!!Idk how to title, ok?Expansion on my other fic, called "Birth" (if you wanna read just click on the pregnant Brian tag, you'll find it)Brian and Roger have three kids - and it's not easy to balance children, band, and love life.There's some angst, some lovey dovey moments, some insecure Brian, some angry Roger... But they still love each other so much.And their kids. And their music.Here are some scenes from that verse.1. Brian is having a bad day™ while expecting his second baby2. Roger is afraid that he won't love his kid if Brian dies3: Supermoon: Brian is not superstitious, but is convinced that this moon is to blame for his inconvenient labor (expansion on baby #2's birth)Angst but fluff!





	1. Chapter 1

The music was amazing. They had great sound, even without the guitars.

Brian watched the other three rehearse longingly, with a tinge of sadness. He was too big now, pregnant with their second child, to be able to participate as he used, and it was taking its toll on him. He wanted to be there, he wanted his guitar, he wanted his mobility back. It was almost painful seeing everyone play without him.

He knew that he would be back playing in not so long, like he'd been after he had Scott, but it was difficult seeing them do all that stuff without him, have so much fun, so many great ideas. As if he didn't matter. As if the band could go on without him. And maybe it would, since he was always so busy, had so much... baggage. This were not the thought he was supposed to be having, he was supposed to be happy, dammit. Brian had brought Scott in his little stroller and had decided to watch the band play, thinking that maybe music would be just the thing to cheer him up.

It hadn't. Brian was still struggling to smile to his kid, to be everything he was supposed to be. To not let his darkest thoughts win over. Still, it was not easy.

It had been a tough couple of weeks, with lots of fighting, some of them minor, some of them more important. They always made up in the end, but... Sometimes Brian wondered if Roger did actually love him, or if he just was with him because of the kids, because he felt it was his duty. Because breaking up with him would be bad for the band. There would be no real love anymore. It made him awfully sad, and seeing him there, having the time of his life without him only added more fuel to the fire. As if Roger was only angry with him. As if he was the cause of all those bad moods.

He wanted his guitar, but coldn't have it. He probably wouldn't add anything interesting anyways. He was boring. Uninteresting, Untalented. And now unable. (Part of him knew that all this wasn't necessarily true, that it was just his old insecurities acting up, but they felt so true. The voices had been quieter when he was on stage, but now..)

Scott complained in the stroller and Brian took him out, held him in his arms. It was getting more complicated now that his belly was so much bigger, but he always managed to find a way to hold his little boy. The doctors would complain and say that he shouldn't be carrying weight, but what did they know. Nothing.

Brian sighed. Sometimes it was hard for him being a parent, because you always had to pretend to be okay for the kid's sake. Scott was too young to understand that his dad had good days and bad days, and that today was a bad day. If he cried now it would only upset the baby, so he had to be strong. Not think about the long nights, about how tired he was, about how every time he tried to make up with Roger they found a new thing to fight about. And it was getting tiring. He wanted Roger back.

Maybe it was him, maybe he hadn't been the husband he should have been. But balancing out family life and band life was already hard enough, without adding the  _don't forget the romance_ . Having a partner was supposed to help and not add more stress, right? It wasn't that Roger didn't help, he did. He woke up at night to check on the baby, changed nappies, bought supplies. He was good. And they still did music together, worked on songs, made solos. The music part was good too, even if now he couldn't play just last week he'd been recording backing vocals with Rog. But on the romantic plane... Brian felt a bit abandoned, and he wondered if it was his fault. Probably.

Maybe he wasn't attractive anymore, after what Roger had to see, after the last pregnancy (and now he was in the middle of another one) (they'd wanted their kids to be close in age but maybe this was too soon) (Roger wasn't going to want him again) (Ever)The drummer kept saying how much he loved seeing Brian like that, all big and "with child" as Roger loved to put it, but the truth was, with all the fighting, they hadn't done anything romantic in very long. Yes, they slept together and were intimate, but something felt missing. And Brian missed Roger, but he didn't know how to get him back.

Roger was always busy with something, the band, or his solo songs, the baby, his friends, so many other things... It seemed that Brian was the last thing in his mind. He sighed, and a paper fell from his pocket as he maneuvered Scott into a more comfortable position. He smiled at his dad. At least the baby was in a good mood today, which was always a plus. He was playing with his daddy's curls, but gratefully not tugging at them too strong. Just smiling and touching his daddy's hair. Fortunately, Scott was a fairly calm child and he was always very very happy to see Brian, to be with him.

At least he was still important to the baby, since he wasn't all that important to the band (who seemed to be having much more fun without him) or to Roger (who didn't laugh as much when he was with him) and it was... complicated. When Scott fell asleep again, Brian left and there was no one to stop him. No one to say, "no please stay". They didn't want him. Not anymore.

*

"Where did he go? I was going to dedicate this song to him!"

"Well, you can still do it, but he won't hear it." John deadpanned.

"Is he ok? Brian?" Freddie asked.

"He misses playing, that's for sure. The fact that everyone still plays still hard on him, I think he feels left out."

"Not just that.There's something more." Freddie said. Brian could handle not playing for a while, this was something bigger.

"We've been fighting a lot. Which we shouldn't be doing, because I know how extra sensitive Brian gets when he's pregnant, I know. And yet..."

Roger sighed, frustrated. He'd meant to have this nice gesture, and now he couldn't. He dropped his drumsticks in anger. This was exactly what he shouldn't be feeling, turning everything into anger.

"He's also feeling bad about how he looks." Freddie added, not helping matters.

"Which is stupid, because he looks fucking great! He's so complicated. Why did I decide to hook up with him?"

"Because you love him." John added. It was obvious, wasn't it? They loved each other. But as much as Roger complained that Brian was complicated, he wasn't an easy man either.

"What's that?"

John picked up the paper and saw it was Brian's handwriting.

He passed it to Roger.

"Shit."

*

Brian was looking out of the window when Roger got there (Scott was sleeping). There was a lost and pained looked in his hazel eyes, and he seemed to be a million miles away as he absent-mindedly put his hands on his big baby bump (so big now) and tried to think about the future. This little girl was going to need two loving and energetic parents, and he wanted to be there for her, as much as he'd been for Scott, wanted to be there for both of them... But didn't want to lose anything along the way. And didn't know if he would able to keep everything, not let the voices win over.

Brian was tired, and sad, and knew that he had no reason to. He was still in the band, his work was admired and valued, he was with the man of his dreams, had a beautiful family, a baby that adored him... But he'd living living in a whirlwind of hormones these last few months, with a young baby who despite being an angel was still a lot of work, and the band that didn't seem to need him, his husband didn't want him either...

"Hey, honey." It was Roger, and his voice was uncharacteristically soft and low."You seem... distraught."

"I'm fine, Rog. Just couldn't sleep very well last night."

This was not all of it, and Roger felt bad. Brian was having was of his bad days, and they both knew that it was more than him not having slept. Why did Brian not want to tell him how he really felt? Maybe because you get angry when he does, genius? But this was not the moment for that. Calm yourself Roger, don't turn this into another fight. He breathed

"You left without saying goodbye."

"You were having fun. Didn't want to ruin it."

Roger sighed. This couldn't continue, he couldn't bear to see Brian so down. He took out the piece of paper they'd found.

"I found this, Bri. Your song...  _losing you_ . I had no idea you felt like this."

Brian kept looking out of the window as his hand went up and down his belly. He doesn't want to explain, not now. Maybe after he's slept for the next month.

"It's just words, Rog. Don't think about it too much."

"Look at me, honey, look at me."

Brian did so and Roger kissed him, fiercely, on the mouth, with a thirst and want...

"You're not losing me. I love you more than I've ever loved you, and I'm sorry that I haven't been there for you as much as I should. I'm sorry you felt I was growing distant, I'm sorry that I let you think you were the last thing in my mind.... You're the first. I don't know why I wasn't more with you... Maybe I'm scared, maybe I'm afraid that I won't live up to everything. But I love you, so very much and you're my most important thing. You, and Scott, and her. But specially you. And you look breathtaking, ok? Gorgeous. You only get more beautiful as time passes."

Brian needed the extra encouragement, the love, the recognition. Roger would do his best to try and keep those clouds away.

Let "me make it up to you, ok? Just go to bed and wait for your knight in drumming armour. Maybe a massage with the happiest ending you could imagine?"

"Aaah, yes, please. Spoil me."

Roger smiled. And he started planning something big and awesome to make up for all the fight, for all the sadness. Something epic, something...astronomical. That would have Brian front and centre, something that would be of the two of them. Alone.

He hadn't expected to end up delivering his second child while lost in a forest, but when had anything gone as expected?

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

  
  


Roger was afraid, afraid that he wouldn't be able to love him as he was supposed to. This child was a stranger, unlike the other two that he'd delivered into the world. This child had almost killed Brian, the love of his life. Hell, Brian was still in surgery. Something could still go wrong. This little boy had caused so much trouble, had put everything in danger.

Roger was afraid, more than he'd been in a long time. Afraid that he wouldn't be able to love this baby as he should, afraid that what had happened to Brian would forever be ingrained in him, connected to this unnamed little boy. This boy with no name that was also also his child, as much as the others, that needed him as much as the others. But if Brian didn't make it. No. No.

Losing Brian... Roger couldn't think of anything worse than that, except perhaps something bad happening to the children. Brian was such a big part of his happiness, and had been for years. The band could disappear and they could still continue to do music. He could lose his voice but still play drums. He could lose his arms but still see the children growing, kiss Brian. Music was the biggest passion in his life, yes, and he would probably never stop doing it, performing, playing... but with Brian at his side.

Brian knew how to make him laugh but he also knew how to calm him down when he was angry at the world. Brian was always there and he'd been making his life so much better, so much more interesting and intense these last few years. Better than anything he could have imagined. He was intelligent, he was an incredible musician and he knew when to talk and when to shut up. Brian was incredible, in and out of the stage, in front of the audience and in the privacy of their bed, and if he lost him it would be incredibly hard for him to recover. Maybe even impossible. Roger couldn't imagine loving anyone else. Not then, not ever. Not in the same way. Even if he found someone that was by all accounts his soulmate, it wouldn't be the same. Because they wouldn't be him. There was only one Brian and he could lose him, the most special person ever.

Because Brian wasn't simply an incredible person he was also an amazing husband and parent. The kids loved him so much, and he knew when to be firm and when to be sweet (he somehow knew how to be both at the same time - an uncanny skill). He was already teaching Scott how to play guitar and the boy was loving it - he was a very perceptive kid, and it was hard to keep things from him. The boy could already tell that something was wrong, that his daddy was in real trouble. It would kill the kids if Brian didn't make it, it would be an incredible blow.

Selene would probably not remember him much, she was too young. Maybe a shadow of some curls, a kind smile some hazel eyes she couldn't quite place. A sadness of someone that had been taken from her when she could barely talk and walk. She wouldn't remember too much, but Scott... He was terribly close to his daddy and he was going to miss him the rest of his days. Possibly even be mad at his siblings for not remembering Brian, maybe even resent his little brother for having inadvertently caused Brian's early demise. But it hadn't been his fault.

They had to remember that, both Scott and Roger that it wasn't this baby's fault that he'd hurt Brian. He wasn't to blame, he would probably be sad too and choose not to hurt his father if he'd been able to. Logically, this all made sense, and logically Roger should have no problem to love this baby as much as the other two. But if Brian didn't make it... logic would have no place there, his heart would make its own decisions.

Roger didn't want this, at all. He didn't want to resent one of his own children even before he was born. He was a good, loving man, who handled people as complicated as his bandmates, who made right choices in affective-romantic matters. He didn't want to play favorites, didn't want this boy to feel less than anyone else, much less because of him That wouldn0t be right. If Brian passed, Roger would be the only parent this kid ever knew, and if that one parental figure is colder with you, treats you differently... It could hurt this boy a lot, have a terrible effect on his life. Roger didn't want that, but he also didn't want to lose the love of his life.

Brian and him had a complicated story, with many ups and downs. Being in a band and being in a relationship were already very complicated on their own, even more when personalities as strong as Roger and Brian's were involved. Add kids to that and you have a recipe for trouble, even the oldest one was very helpful (he was). In many ways it was Brian that kept Roger afloat, that made things seem easy. He was able to find time for rehearsing, for the kids, for the two of them, he had a great mind for making time, for balancing things, finding time for everything. And he managed to make that time memorable.

Brian knew how to be gentle, how to be deep, how to stop him when he was being an idiot. He saw the world in an entirely different way and could see many things he couldn't. He was a special soul who happened to be an excellent kisser and an exceptional cuddler. The idea of losing him hurt too much to handle which was why Roger was scared for this little boy, for the bad memory to be irrevocably connected to him.

"You can see the baby now"

This was the moment of truth, what he'd been dreading. He was going to see this child that had caused them so much trouble, so much grief. This child that had hurt Brian so badly.

"It's this one here." But Roger didn't need to be told, he could tell. This tiny baby with such small hands... It had to be their boy. He had wisps of sandy blond hair, like Roger himself had most of his childhood. But his eyes... Both Scott and Selene had inherited his eyes, big and blue, unmistakable. But this boy had Brian's eyes. Suddenly, not loving him felt impossible.

He was incredibly precious, a little human who only had them, who needed them, who wanted them. A little human made from him and Brian who needed them for everything. Someone who could achieve anything he wanted, have the best of lives, bring them so much joy. Their little boy with no name, but the most amazing hazel eyes. The most beautiful eyes in the world, and now Roger would get to live with two sets of them.

Somehow Roger felt that everything was going to be ok.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Lauren_Deming

There was supposed to be no link, absolutely no connection between the two things, the supermoon and his giving birth. 

Brian knew this perfectly, as a scientist, and especially as an astrophysicist. He knew many things about the moon: he knew its distance from earth, the names of craters and seas, he knew the details of the orbit of the satellite around the earth, around the sun. That was how he'd known that this night the moon would be bigger than ever, and Roger had the idea to take him to the mountains to see it, despite how very pregnant Brian was.

And there shouldn't have been any problems, no matter how uneasy Brian felt. It was important for Roger to do this, to have a detail with him, and no all-knowing ominous moon looking at him would stop that.

Brian understood perfectly that the moon was a big rock in space that had no will, no personality, no capacity for wanting anything. The moon didn't wish for anything, the moon couldn't want and it was stupid to be feeling like this. Like if the moon was watching him, as if the moon knew him - him and his little girl. The moon had come to see her and was determined to meet Brian's unborn daughter. There was something that told Brian that whatever this huge moon wanted, this huge moon got.

Technically, logically, it made no sense. Brian knew and understood logic, knew that there were some things that had no base. He wasn't just an astrophysicists and great musical technician, he was a lyricist too and he knew that everything, from satellites and asteroids, to instruments or even poetry were subjected to laws. The laws of physics, the ones of melody, everything had some order, some sense, a chain of causality. And the laws of the universe he knew particularly well.

So he knew first hand that the moon couldn't make decisions, it was, again, a rock in space, without a mind, unable to think. The moon didn't know Brian personally, and couldn't care about his daughter and when she would be born. There was nothing that suggested it, so Brian said yes to the little excursion Roger had planned - to see the supermoon in the front row, in a spot in the mountains that was supposed to be extremely good.

And still despite the logic, despite ll his scientific knowledge, the moment Brian stepped out of the car and saw the moon he knew, he knew that the moon really wanted to meet his little girl and there was no stopping it, no stopping a big rock in space who had decided that he was going to give birth that very night.

Brian didn't tell Roger anything. The idea that full moons affect labour in any way was an old wive's tale and there was no evidence to support it. He would feel stupid just by mentioning it, and he didn't want Roger to know about his sudden bout of superstition. And hadn't wanted to undermine Roger's sweet gesture with his strange feeling.

Poor Roger had had to put up with all of Brian's insecurities, all the fighting, his moments and depression a couple of months before... Brian had felt that Roger didn't care for him anymore and wrote a sad song, and ever since Roger had been working extra hard, to not just look after the baby the already had, but to look after Brian too, tell him how beautiful he was and how much he still loved him.

And this was his main effort, after all the fighting, after all the shouting and disagreements, after all the tears. Roger wanted to have moment with Brian, a calm night before the baby was born. And Brian wasn't going to rain on his parade, no sir. He was not going to complain about something as stupid as "I think the moon is going to make me give birth tonight". There was no link between full moons and labour that had been proven, and Brian had to remind himself of that.

But it did have an inkling of logic, of it being possible. The moon did affect the tides, what had been considered some sailor folk knowledge had been proven to be right. And his little girl was in a sea of her own, wasn't she? A sea inside of him, inside the belly of his father. If it affected the shores, why couldn't it affect his insides too? Sure, it may just be a myth... But all myth had some truth in its basis, especially the ones that had survived the test of time like this one. There was something there, something still unproven by science, but something real.

There was some pain in his stomach but Brian ignored it. It was just him being paranoid, being overthinking idiot who was inventing everything, Just because he'd seen the moon and decided that this was going to happen tonight... He had convinced himself so well that this was happening that he was actually feeling contractions. The power of the mind was uncanny sometimes.

The pain was getting sharper and stronger, the stomachache getting worse, but Brian said nothing. There was nothing to say, really this was probably just acid reflux or something like that. Definitely not the moon working its magic to be able to meet his little girl today. Because there was no magic and a supermoon could not, in any way trigger labor.

Except that was exactly what happened.

"Ok.. this doesn't look familiar. Can you see any signs, love? I think we're lost."

Brian supported himself on a tree, refusing to accept what was happening.... But moon smiled on top of him, big and knowing. It was almost as if she knew. That they would get lost, and that there would be no ceiling, no roof that would get between and this baby. The moon would be there to see everything.

And then he felt the wetness between his legs and knew what was happening. Logic and science be damned, due dates and studies. The moon had decided that he was going to give that night, and the moon was going to get what was hers.

Roger and him ran through the forest until they found a clearing. Brian was in excruciating pain, the labor progressing much faster than he'd been expecting, (damn their little girl was almost there and it'd been what, three hours? Four?) and the moon looking at him, from above. It was okay. The moon, all round and huge like he'd been, would look after her little girl. And so he let himself go, tired of fighting against himself, and Roger, and the goddamn scientific method. Those damn contraction hurt way too much, and he didn't have the strength to continue. He closed his eyes, but somehow knew that he wouldn't be allowed to sleep.

He wasn't. Roger called him, woke him, and the moon was too bright. As his body rebelled against incredible pain, the pressure, the burning... Brian somehow knew that he was going to be fine, that his daughter was going to be fine. She was a child of the moon, she had the biggest godmother she could have. He screamed and there were tears falling from the corners of his eyes. Many people did this with pain medication and still called it one of the most incredibly painful experiences ever. And it was, damn, it was so incredibly painful.

Brian sobbed and screamed on the grass of that clearing, hurting so much and so badly, suffering like never before... But despite the tears (poor Roger was looking at him with such a terrified expression seeing him cry so much, trying by all means to make him better but knowing that he had a job to do), despite the pain and the darkness, Brian was... almost calm. He'd done this before, and now he had the help of this, his very own, huge moon.

The moon told him to breathe, the moon gave him the energy to push, despite how much pain he was and how tired he was... The moon helped his baby to come into the world and was the first one to see her.

A child of the night, a child of the moon. Small but with big eyes. Eyes the size of the moon.

Brian smiled, and the moon smiled back. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Requests for this 'verse are open!
> 
> Comments would the world :)


End file.
